bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:GTI Day 3
(In their new home, after a big breakfast, the team checks out their new house.) *Tepig: "So how did everyone sleep last night? I was out like a light! It wasn't cold or windy or anything...It's awesome to have a house!" *Goby: "It sure is!" *Oona: "And that we've got our house, I was thinking of expanding Paradise." *Nonny: "We should keep adding facilities, shops, and other things." *Gil: "Facilities?" *Nonny: "Yes. Like fields that can grow berries..." *Tepig: "Or dojos where we can work on our moves...I want to make all kinds of facilities that'll come in handy for our adventures! And of course this area does have a lot of mysteries." *Deema: "If we start digging around, we may find some dungeons or things!" *Molly: "Hey, it could happen...At any rate, we should prepare lots of land for development!" *Gil: "Oh, and maybe we'll need some more Pokemon we can trust. If we get two more Pokemon to join us, then we can come together as a team." *Goby: "Then adventures can really be a breeze!" *Tepig: "We just don't want anyone on our team, of course...It'll be great to be a real team." *Molly: "But I don't know if we could get all that done at once! We just have to start small and keep moving forward. So let's give it our all again today!" *All: "Yeah!" (The team went outside and met Quagsire again.) *All: "Morning, Quagsire." *Molly: "What are you up to so early?" *Quagsire: "Buongiorno. Morning. I've just-a been waitin' for-a all of you." *Oona: "You were waiting for us?" *Quagsire: "Vieni con me. Come with-a me." (The gang followed him into Post Town and stopped at a spot.) *Quagsire: "E questo. This is it." *Tepig: "Isn't this...a bulletin board?" *Quagsire: "Si si. Consider it a little-a gift from me. I-a call it the Request-a Board. Here, you'll-a find information about-a adventuring...and requests from-a Pokemon. They may need-a you to find-a something for them or-a take care of something-a....You may-a even find other requests for-a help from the Pokemon around-a town. All-a kinds of different-a notices will-a come up on-a here." *Gil: "Oh, that is cool!" *Deema: "So if we complete these requests, we can earn some cash or goodies in return?" *Quagsire: "Si si. Oh, and...I-a moved one of the Deposit Boxes from-a Post Town here, too. You should-a use that to keep a handle on all-a your items and money. And I've-a started a shop as well. I-a haven't got many goods-a yet, but...If you-a come talk-a to me, I'll-a show you what I can-a offer. If you see-a something you like-a, be sure to buy-a it." *Tepig: "Thanks for all this, Quagsire. You're such a huge help." *Gil: "Why are you so nice to us? You even helped us build our house!" *Quagsire: "Hmmm. Well...uhhh...I don't-a really know. Maybe...Maybe because you folks are-a trying hard for-a something. Whenever I-a see someone trying their-a best, I just-a feel like helping them-a out. I'm-a normally pretty relaxed. But watching you folks-a somehow gets-a me all-a worked up. Ha! So...let-a me explain how the Request-a Board works-a. There are all-a sorts of notes-a left on the board. Each is a request-a. Select a request that-a you'd like to fulfill-a for someone and-a tear it right-a off. Next, you'll-a take that note-a over to the Request-a Counter." (He escorts them to the counter.) * Quagsire: "Then if you-a hand the note to Azumarill..." * Azumarill: "Hi there! Just talk to me whenever you're ready to go!" * Quagsire: "Then you'll-a be able to-a go to the dungeon you-a need to complete-a your request. That's-a about it for my-a explanation. Pretty-a simple, si? Go on and-a pick your-a very first-a ever request. Make it a good one." * Gil: "Oh, Molly. Mind if I choose this time? I'll pick a good one." * Molly: "Alright, then..." * Gil: "...Hmm...which one should I pick...?" (pauses for a moment before reacting) "Ooh! This one!" (Gil rips one note off the Request Board. * Gil: "Now I just give it to Azumarill..." (The team approach the Request Counter.) * Azumarill: "Step right up! Welcome to the Request Counter! What request will you be helping out with today?" * Goby: "This one, please." * Azumarill: "I see! I'll get everything ready for your departure!" (A warp pipe in the far corner opens up from the ground.) * Deema: "Oh my God! A pipe just rose up from the ground!" * Azumarill: "The Request Pipe has been opened! Do your best in there!" * Oona: "That's how you do it, right?" * Quagsire: "That's exactly right-a. Then all-a you have to do is go out through that Request-a Pipe. You'll-a be taken to the proper dungeon. So what-a kind of request did you-a select, blue head? I'm-a rather curious..." (Gil shows him the note.) Note ~ "Please, I can't seem to find my way out of Stompstump Peak! I thought I could make it through this kind of mountain on my own...But before I knew it, I completely lost my way. Sorry to ask, but please help me! - Dunsparce. * Quagsire: "Hm..It's-a not a very glamorous request-a, is it? The money you'll-a earn isn't much-a either. You're-a sure you want-a this request?" * Tepig: "Yes! Out of all the requests on the board, this Pokemon seems to need our help the most. I don't think the reward is as important as helping out a Pokemon who really needs it." * Quagsire: "Hmm...Ohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhhhhh! I'm-a so moved! I ''knew ''you folks were-a ''good ''folks! ''All ''you need-a to do is-a ''leave ''the Center and ''go ''to that-a dungeon! ''Hurry ''up and-a ''save ''that-a Pokemon. Si, si...si." * Molly: "Roger that!" * Tepig: "Let's go, team!" more coming soon! Category:Bgmd: gti